User talk:OmniWill
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tronfan page. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *No Editing other users' pages or ideas unless you gave to them a message or so! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Binkatong (Talk) 00:45, 10 January 2011 i like the pictures you made with paint. 03:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) 03:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Will 10 So, I'm assuming that everything's the way it's supposed to be at the moment? And I'll be happy to keep an eye on it, thank you for reporting. ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? Can i borrow your idea of Ultimate Kevin from Will 10 into one of my episodes of Ben 10: Alien Justice Force? Larry1996 20:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) that's not what i meant You can keep the picture, we don't want anyone knowing a difference between Kevin Levin and the other episode on Alien Justice Force, i'll just type the alien types of his body. Larry1996 21:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Warning I know you stole File:Ult. Kevin (W10).png because I'm the one who made it! I'm IAX from Ben10toys.net. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) You mean Kevin Levin? The SW fan who always wants to be owner on xat? Well if so, he isn't supposed to take a picture that belongs to someone else and give it to someone else. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll allow you to use it since I'm already making a new one. And I'm too busy to worry about this little thing. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Program What program for what? :3 --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 17:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I for one use Photoshop, but that's a really expensive program (over $300, I think). Before I had that I usually used Photoshop Elements (which is cheeper, only about $20) or GIMP (which is free). I also use a pen tablet to help me draw, which costed about $100 when I first got it. For you, I'd recommend starting with GIMP and a mouse instead of a tablet. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot all about Paint.net! That's probably the next best thing. I don't know if it can do the exact same kind of pictures as I do, because I don't know whether it has dodge and burn tool, but it's still a great program. (Unfortunately it only works on PCs, and I have a mac... shame. It would be really good for spriting.) --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey 'sup man? :3 I saw that Pred made a new category. But you're saying it's impossible? Re: Evan Billion Sure, we can have a crossover. How about, say, the 15th episode of Evan Billion? Also, we need to work out what the episode is called and what it is about. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 21:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You can use him, just make him turn into aliens. Permisson please can i put will as a guest charecter in kanishk 10 i am the creator of kanishk 10 and aliens unleashed Re:Megamatrix Sorry,I didn`t know.Do whatever to the page,it`s fine. Redoalien 14:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Re:Apology Well,I really just made that page for fun,but we could make two section for the page,so I could put mine in one section,and you keep yours above,and everyone else who may have their own Megamatrix can do that as well.:DRedoalien 20:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I need your help again, i need you to put the pic below as the pic in this link mike 10 and thats all HACKER!!! LOOK AT WHAT THE DAM HACKER IS DOING TO MY PROFILE,TO MY PAGES,EVERYTHING!!!! LETS SEND MESSAGES ON BEN10toys.net please JHEP hey Will,can you go onto xat.com/JHEP to chat with me? this is Jonathan,you're really my only hope who's on here almost as much as me who i know a lot I SAW YOUR EDIT!! http://xat.com/JHEP come here now, i saw your edit on Will 10 so you must be online now! Hey Will Are you still on? I forgot about chat. Jonathan likes pie like it also 00:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Picture I saw your message on Dr. Animo's talk page. He is taking the picture from deviantART and didn't give credits. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, it appears I do not have access to the site. Mind asking someone to get me access? Weirdo Guy (talk) 02:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) What's the password? Weirdo Guy (talk) 02:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) It's not working. Maybe you should change the password. Weirdo Guy (talk) 02:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Links After delivering the newsletter to Jonathan, I noticed your message. Were the links he removed red? It's against the rules to put in redlinks (links to pages that don't exist). So either make the page immediately, or don't make the link at all. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Categorization Categorize your pages. That is all. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 18:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply Okay cool. Fusionwilliam (Talk - Blog - ) 21:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Freeza Its your series, do whatever you want with it.You don't have to ask me. Charbel Chat Promblems Hey Tronny, I just wanted to say that my chat is broken and i cant respond very quickly as you can see. So i responded and left the chat. Also yes you should add a preview. Sincerly Brandon Tennyson Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I do not run the wiki. The users run the wiki themselves, but admins make sure everyone follows the rules. That's it. Anyway, what do you want? Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 20:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC) "Wiki" - The individual sites. "Wikia" - The company. Anyway, which wiki? Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 20:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Q&A/Suggestion You don't really need one. Just say somewhere on the page that you are accepting suggestions. And for questions, if it's about past stuff, tell them to read the episodes, if it's about future stuff, say what you want, but just don't give out too many spoilers. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 18:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Kickban You have been kickbanned for: 1 hour due to: calling a user a name that they requested atleast 5 times to tell you to stop. See you in a hour. TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 18:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Exactly i know dudeSubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppets Why on earth did you make two more accounts? Based on the User Rights Log, it appears that you used them in chat. Why? Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 15:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Not necessary. In theory, a page is always under construction, since there's almost never an end to how much you can improve upon a page. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 23:13, October 20, 2011 (UTC) GeoDude Can I use GeoDude's species for an episode of The Omni-Knights? FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 12:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Since im banned 4 a while..... http://xat.com/jhep SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Will He's supposed to be fighting Utility. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 12:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hey go on chat Invite RE: Navigation The ones in series don't link to categories for their topics because there aren't any. But it doesn't really matter. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 20:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Team Brandon Sure you can be a villain in Team Brandon. Do you want to be a hero in Team Brandon and then later in the series become a villain or a villain from the start. Leave a message. Also I might not respond today so please be patient when i respond your messages. Thanks. Sincercly Captain Brandon Tennyson. Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo and Etc. Yeah, but why is it Tron Universe Fan Fiction anyway, and not just Tron? Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 23:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. I expect credit on the totally butchered :P copy of our main page (that I wrote). :Another thing, Wikia's rules are to only protect the main page completely if there's a lot of vandalism. Just because it's the main page isn't a valid reason. :Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 23:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, "Ben 10 Universe Fan Fiction" just doesn't have the same ring to it. :P It's your wiki, so you can name it whatever you want (as long as it doesn't violate the Terms of Use), and I won't object unless I have a good reason to. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 00:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: BTSD Thanks! Then it's settled. ---****--- Roads 13:45,12/24/2011 Generator Rex FFW I joined that wiki. I'm not sure if by going on this wiki you get the message notification form essages on other wikis. I think I could help out on that wiki. I also advertised that wiki on BTFFW Chat, o more people might come. O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? (Talk - Blog - ) 13:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC)